Angels and Ashtrays
by Cat Spring
Summary: Sydney has to find out more about Anya Perlo, a dangerous person. But will it backfire in her face? Or will everything go as planned? Lauren is evil but still married to Vaughn in this story! So Lauren haters come on in!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Angels and Ashtrays  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Songs: Understanding by Evanescence  
  
Summary: Francie is dead and Will is in Wisconsin. Vaughn is still married to Lauren and everything else is the same  
  
Chapter 1: Understanding  
  
You hold the answer deep within your own mind  
Consciously, you've forgotten it  
That's the way the human mind works  
Whenever something is too unpleasant  
Too shameful for us to entertain, we reject it  
We erase it from our memory  
But the imprint is always there  
  
"Our latest target is a girl named Anya Perlo", Dixon stated in front of the best of his office "At this point we have no pictures of what she looks like or her whereabouts"  
  
The tension in the room seemed to rise. The agency didn't even have a picture of this dangerous, international spy. It would be impossible for most people but not them. Not Sydney, Jack, Dixon, Weiss, Marshall, Lauren and Vaughn. Because they had confidence in themselves and each other. They knew that catching this person was nothing near 'impossible'.  
  
"Dixon, how do we plan on finding Anya?" Sydney asked "And why is she so 'dangerous'?"  
  
Everyone turned their heads back to Dixon. Each was awaiting the answer he was going to give them. It was no surprise that everyone in the room wanted to know how the CIA was going to handle this situation.  
  
"We have not figured out how we are going to capture her, yet", Dixon replied "And she has worked with organizations such as the Covenant and she has worked with Irina Derevko. Anya has also killed many people"  
  
"So... you're telling me that we're going to try and catch someone we barely know about?" Vaughn asked  
  
"Yes", Jack replied  
  
"We'll meet back here later. Try and get as much information as you can on Anya Perlo", Dixon said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The CIA is trying to hunt you down", a mysterious voice said  
  
"I don't give a damn if the CIA is "trying" to capture me", Anya Perlo replied  
  
Anya was sitting in a hotel room somewhere in Europe. The walls looked like had been here since the Prehistoric Age. With there peeling walls and stained spots with blotches of yellow and red. She did not want to know why the red spots were there, nor did she want to know why the yellow spots were there.  
  
"Listen, just be careful", the mysterious voice whispered almost too where Anya couldn't even hear him  
  
"Even if the CIA does capture me, I'll escape. I always escape", Anya said reassuringly  
  
And with that she hung up...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual shame we hide our eyes  
To blind them from the truth that finds a way to who we are  
  
Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence screaming at our hearts  
My love for you still grows  
This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time  
  
"Have you found anything yet?" Sydney asked Marshall with curiosity  
  
"No, not yet", Marshall sighed "It's like she erased everything about herself"  
  
Sydney glanced around and noticed Vaughn and Lauren standing in the secret corner. That used to be Vaughn and hers' secret corner. She hated seeing him talk with Lauren and look at Lauren. She especially hated it when he kissed Lauren. Those lips used to touch hers. But she had disappeared and Vaughn had moved on. She would just have to except that.  
  
"Well, keep checking", Sydney reminded him as she walked away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sloane patiently awaited Jack's call. He knew that the phone would ring any minute. Although he would not be able to answer his question he still wanted to talk. For unknown reasons that would be kept safe inside his mind and not get into anyone else's.  
  
The phone suddenly ran and Sloane picked it up...  
  
"Hello", Sloane said  
  
"This is Jack"  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Do you have any information on a girl named Anya Perlo?"  
  
"No. Who is that?"  
  
"Never mind then"  
  
There was a click and Sloane knew that Jack had hung up.  
  
'To bad Jack isn't the patient type', Sloane thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We're supposed to try to be real  
We feel alone when we're not together and that is real  
  
Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away  
  
Irina paced around the room nervously. One of her best former spies was in danger. Even though Anya didn't work for her anymore didn't mean she still didn't care about her. Anya had been like a daughter to her when she didn't have Sydney for all those years. And she not about to let Anya get hurt. Even if it meant keeping valuable information from Sydney and Jack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The light that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me  
Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot bear it all alone  
  
Lauren made an excuse to Vaughn and headed out to her car. She quickly dialed Sark's phone number and waited for him to answer. "Hello. This is Sark"  
  
"It's Lauren"  
  
"Oh, how nice"  
  
"Do have any information on Anya Perlo?"  
  
"Why yes. Yes, I do"  
  
"Could you give me some?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I need it"  
  
"Nope, sorry"  
  
"But...."  
  
And then Lauren knew that Sark had hung up on her...  
  
'Bastard', she thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're not alone, honey  
Never, never  
  
Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
It just won't fade away  
  
Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't throw it all away  
Can't scratch it all away  
  
Irina stood at the edge of the cliff. They were coming for her and they would be here any minute. She wasn't sure if she should jump or not. If she did then she might die. If she didn't then she might get captured or she might die. This wasn't a very hard decision for a world renowned spy.  
  
'Screw it', she thought 'I'll jump. It'll be more fun any way. Better than torture'  
  
And then she ran and jumped from the cliff. Not knowing what the hell would happen next...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
Oh get it all away  
Oh get it all away  
  
But the imprint is always there  
Nothing is ever really forgotten  
  
Because I'm dying too  
Because I'm dying too  
Because I'm dying too  
Because I'm dying too  
Because I'm dying too  
  
"Sydney, I found something!" Marshall exclaimed  
  
Sydney rushed over and saw a smile spread across his face. He looked a little to excited. She wondered what he had found.  
  
"What? What is it" Sydney asked  
  
Marshall read what he had found and suddenly frowned. "Uh... Whoa... Wow"  
  
"Marshall! What?"  
  
"I... um"  
  
Sydney became frantic. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, I figured out one of the places she worked for"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It was....  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N~ Sorry if there was a lot of talking. I wanted to introduce the characters that would be in this Fanfic a lot. I might add a few more later. Read and review 


	2. The Remedy

Song: The First Times by Michelle Branch and Is This the End? By Creed  
  
Chapter 2: The Remedy  
  
You tell me I dwell on the past; I can't hold everything against you But you never forget the first times, and she was there to see you through And it makes me sound a fool, but every little thing we do, she's there too  
  
You tell me don't worry bout her; you say you're with me for good now  
But since then she's come to be a presence, and I don't know how And it makes me feel a fool, cuz every little thing we do, she's done with  
you  
  
Lauren slowly walked over to Vaughn and put her hand on his shoulder. At first he didn't notice her body until she coughed loudly almost into his ear. He had been to busy staring and gazing at a certain someone.  
  
"You're looking at her", she scowled  
  
"I'm allowed to look at people", he responded  
  
"Not at her"  
  
"Lauren, just stop"  
  
And I'm falling in love with you; I don't need her here too  
And I'm holding just one hand; I don't wanna let you through  
Until I'm alone to fall in love with you, just you  
  
You tell me I argue too much about her, and it's always me  
Who brings up the subject on the hour, oh, you just can't see That the reason I'm a fool, is that every little thing we do, she's there  
too  
  
"No. You still love her. Why the hell do you still love her?"  
  
"I do not. Sydney is my friend. And my friend only"  
  
Lauren sneered. She knew that he was lying. Someday she was going to get rid of that bitch once and for all. It would do everyone some good if she was dead. Or so she thought.  
  
You tell me don't worry about her; you say you weren't that close anyway  
But I know that this is a lie, cuz you won't take sides And it makes you look a fool, cuz every little thing I do, you blame on you  
  
And I'm falling in love with you; I don't need her here too  
And I'm holding just one hand; I don't wanna let you through  
'Till I'm alone  
Leave me alone  
She won't  
Leave me alone . . .  
  
"Friend. Right..."  
  
"Lauren, be quiet!"  
  
"The past is nothing but the future", she mumbled before walking away  
  
And I'm falling in love with you; I don't need her here too  
And I'm holding just one hand; I don't wanna let you through  
Until I'm alone to fall in love with you  
  
I'm falling in love with you; I don't need her here too  
And I'm holding just one hand; I don't wanna let you through  
Until I'm alone to fall in love  
  
You tell me I dwell on the past; I can't hold everything against you  
But you never forget the first times  
No you never forget her first times, do you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack had been watching Lauren and Vaughn from afar. They clearly had been having a fight of some sort. He knew it was because Vaughn had been staring Sydney. That's what always started there fights. Sydney.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rage in my eyes....  
Could have compared to the eye of a sun  
Then rain  
Took its course through the hands of the Son  
Repent for all time  
The world is at war leaving all faults behind  
So is this the end for us my friend?  
So is this the end for us my friend?  
The stains in the sky  
Are there to remind us of man and his fight  
When two worlds collide  
One steals the life like a thief in the night  
So look to the sky  
He holds the keys for your life and mine  
So is this the end for us my friend?  
So is this the end for us my friend?  
So is this the end for us my friend?  
Well as though we rise  
As the day breaks the dawn  
And as the moon hides the sun  
Oh, the sun  
No more sorrow  
All those crying days are gone  
No more sorrow, now it's gone  
Now it's gone  
Now it's gone  
So is this the end for us my friend?  
So is this the end for us my friend?  
So is this the end for us my friend?  
So is this the end for us my friend?  
  
No one could hear her screams as she plunged into darkness. At first she had thought she might die. But now. Now the worst was yet to come. Irina held on for dear life as the waves almost covered her whole body. She had to warn Anya. Even though she had been the second to see the sun set Irina some what liked her. Even though their relationship would never go past it. Anya was still just a pawn in her little plan. A plan that might not get accomplished now. But it had to get done. She had to save Sydney.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anya carefully and gracefully put her precious book down. It was about Rambaldi and explained everything about him and his prophecies. She had to know about him if she was to part of it. It being, well, none of any ones business. The only people that knew about this were Irina Derevko and Mitchell Kolen.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed a number. Secret number to be exact. Not even Irina knew about the person that she had been secretly contacting. And if Irina ever did find out, then, Anya could be in big trouble.  
  
"Hello", a mysterious voice said  
  
"Hi. This is Anya"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Have they found any leads yet?"  
  
"Not that I know of"  
  
"Good. Call me if they do"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lauren fumbled with her phone as she dialed another phone number. Talking to that bitch was a hassle. So bossy and demanding. Do this. Do that. Make sure you get the information for me. Blah. Blah. Blah. It was no surprise that the person she had just talked was related to "them".  
  
"This is Lauren"  
  
"It's five in the morning here, love", Sark said  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just talked to her"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"That she was "disappointed" in me"  
  
"Hmph. Figures"  
  
"Oh, shutup"  
  
"Well, I have to go. Bye"  
  
"See you later"  
  
"Not if I see you first, love"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She worked for Sd-6"  
  
Sydney tried to make words come out but she couldn't. Anya had been working with her the whole time? Had she been a mole too for someone else? To confusing. Way to confusing. Great. More confusion.  
  
"She did?"  
  
"That's what it says here"  
  
"Make sure it's correct"  
  
"I already did"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Did ya like it? Some thing bad is going to happen. Actually a lot of bad things are going to happen but you'll just have to wait and see. 


	3. Secret Identity

Song: The Remedy by Jason Mraz  
  
Chapter 4: Secret Identity  
  
Well I saw fireworks from the freeway  
Behind closed eyes I can't make them go away  
Cos you were born on the fourth of July,  
Freedom ring,  
Well something on the surface it stings,  
I said something on the surface it kinda makes me nervous,  
Well say that you deserve this,  
What kinda god would serve this  
Well were cured this, dirty old disease  
If you you've gots the poison I've gots the remedy  
  
"I found something!" Weiss yelled for all to hear  
  
He got up and ran over to Sydney. She followed him back over and stared blankly at the screen. There was nothing there.  
  
"Uh, what is it?" Sydney asked  
  
"This Anya girl graduated from UCLA", Weiss replied with pride  
  
"UCLA?" Sydney whispered "Is this girl following me or something?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She worked at Sd-6 to"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Sydney stood there for a minute and looked into space. What if this girl had been spying on her all these years? But why would someone do that?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The remedy is an experience, it's a dangerous liaison The comedy is that it's serious, it's a strange enough new play on words It's the tragedy on how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the  
light on,  
So shine the light on all of your friends, love, but it all amounts to  
nothing  
In the end  
  
No no, well I won't, well I wont, I won't worry my life away  
Hey, hey, not me. I wont I won't well I wont  
Worry my life away  
Hey hey hey hey hey  
  
Jack walked up to Sydney and the others. Dixon wanted to see them and he wanted to see them right away. "Dixon needs us"  
  
"Ok", the group replied almost automatically  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I heard two men, they talkin on the radio  
In a crossfire kinda new reality show,  
Uncoverin' the ways to plan the next-a big attack  
And they were countin down the ways to stab the brother in the  
Be right back after this  
The unavoidable kiss, with a minty fresh death-breath  
That's sure to outlast this catastrophe  
Dance with me  
Cos if you gots the poison, baby, I'm your remedy.  
  
"Someone that knew Anya has agreed to meet with us", Dixon stated  
  
"Who is this person?" Sydney asked  
  
"We don't know but it's our only hope", Dixon replied  
  
"So... we're sending in agents to meet someone that we know nothing about?" Vaughn asked  
  
Dixon ignored his question and went on, "Vaughn and Sydney you will be leaving in two hours"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The remedy is always the experience  
This is the dangerous liason  
I says the comedy is that it's serious  
This is a strange enough new play on the words  
You see, the tradgedy is how you're gonna spend  
The rest of your nights with the light on  
So shine the light on all of your friends, love,  
Cos it all amounts to nothing in the end.  
  
No,no, well I wont, no, no, worry my life away  
Hey, hey, oh, no, not me,no.  
Well I wont, I wont, I wont, worry my life away, hey hey, oh,oh,  
  
"They're meeting with someone that knew you in about four hours", the mysterious guy said to Anya over his cell phone  
  
Anya was angry and he could tell, "That person knows that I do NOT like people who betray me. I'll have to take care of him"  
  
"Whatever" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I fall in love,  
I'll take my time, there's no need to hurry, love  
When I'm making up my mind.  
You can turn off the song, but I'm still gonna shine  
And I'll tell you why.  
  
Because, this is a dangerous liason,  
I says the comedy is that it's serious  
This is a strange enough new play on the words,  
You see, the tradgedy is, well you're gonna spend,  
The rest of your nights with the light on  
So shine the light on all of your friends, love  
Cos it all amounts to nothing, oh, no.  
Oh, in the end, no no....  
  
"What is it now?" Sark fumed at Lauren over his cell phone  
  
"Vaughn and Sydney are meeting with someone that knew Anya in about 3 hours"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive"  
  
"I'll have a team ready"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See, I wont worry my life away,  
Hey hey, oh, oh, not me, no.  
Well, I wont, I wont, I wont, worry my life away, no, not me.  
No, I said, I wont  
Oh, how you know that I wont, no,  
See, I never worry this life, see, see,  
I never take up my time, no way, no.  
I wont, I wont, I hope you wont  
Worry your life away, hey, hey, go on, keep playing,  
  
Sydney and Vaughn sat far away from each other on the plane to Moscow. There was silence the whole ride. Until the plane finally landed and made a loud, screeching noise.  
  
"Ready?" Sydney asked Vaughn  
  
Before they stepped out of the plane a shot was fired. It hit the windshield of the plane and they both went down for cover. The pilot was not so lucky; he had been hit right in the neck and was almost dead instantly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sark smiled as he got up and headed towards the plane. He wanted Sydney Bristow and he wanted her now.  
  
"Stay the hell away from that plane", a voice behind him said  
  
Sark turned around and saw Anya Perlo standing there smiling. She looked overly confident for someone that had no gun.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Do it.. or I'll make sure you're dead by tomorrow"  
  
"And who is going to kill me? You have no more allies"  
  
"I'll personally make sure you have a bullet to your ugly head"  
  
"Ouch.. that hurt"  
  
"Tsk, tsk. You're wasting my precious time"  
  
Then there was another shot and Sark went down. It wasn't to his head but there was a fresh blood stain where his chest was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sydney didn't hear anymore shots so she got up. There was nothing. Vaughn then got up and looked around too.  
  
"What the hell?" Sydney said  
  
"False alarm", Vaughn said with a shrug  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometimes  
We get second chances  
And sometimes  
We never make it past the first  
It really makes you wonder  
Why some things happen  
When they do  
It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me  
Instead of you  
  
And when you say  
"It doesn't matter"  
Well it does  
And all it takes  
Is a mistake to eat your words  
Just one more time  
I think I'll drive on home tonight  
  
Sometimes  
we never see the warning  
and the voice in your head tells you not to go  
It really makes me wonder why some things happen  
When they do  
It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me  
Instead of you  
And when you say  
It doesn't matter  
Well it does  
And all it takes  
Is a mistake to eat your words  
Just one more time  
I think I'll drive on home tonight  
  
And when you look its gone  
its too late to turn around  
and its another day facing yourself  
Ad the things that you've done  
woah-oh-oh-ohhh  
ohhh, woah...  
  
And when you say  
"It doesn't matter"  
Well it does  
And all it takes  
Is a mistake to eat your words  
Just one more time  
I think I'll drive on home tonight  
  
A/N: Fwee! 


	4. Is This Real?

Song: Power of One by Donna Summer @ Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar  
  
Chapter 4: Is This Real?  
  
Life can be a challenge  
Life can seem impossible  
It's never easy when so much is on the line  
But you can make a difference  
With courage you can set things right  
The gift to dream  
And make dreams real  
Is yours and mine  
  
"Let's just get this over with", the man that Sydney and Vaughn were meeting said  
  
Sydney looked around and noticed that the abandoned building they were meeting in was about ready to fall down. That made her want to get out of her as quickly as humanly possible. After they were done, of course.  
  
"Be quiet. You agreed to meet with us. No complaining", Sydney snapped  
  
"Fine", the man grumbled  
  
Vaughn smiled at Sydney aggressiveness. Then at her cuteness. You're married stop. That voice in his head was starting to bug him.  
  
"What is your name?" Vaughn asked  
  
"I am not going to reveal that to you two", he replied  
  
"And why is that?" Sydney asked  
  
The man laughed menacingly. "If Anya figures out that I met you than she'll kill me. I'll be much safer if I do not tell you my name"  
  
"Agreed", Sydney sighed  
  
The power of one begins with believing  
It starts in the heart  
Then flows through the soul  
And changes the world  
Imagine how life will be  
When we stand in unity  
Each of us holds the key  
To the power of one  
  
Sydney knew that Vaughn was supposed to be asking the questions but she wished that he could hurry it up. Sometimes it amazed at how patient Vaughn could be. She would never be like that or him.  
  
"What organizations have Anya worked with?" Vaughn asked again  
  
"KGB, Covenant, Sd-6", he replied "According to the last time that I spoke with her she was working by herself"  
  
"Covenant?" Sydney said  
  
"Yes, she started working there a few months ago but got bored with it", the man said  
  
"Oh"  
  
Each of us is chosen  
There's a mission just for you  
Just look inside you'll be surprised  
What you can do  
  
Vaughn wasn't sure if he should continue. What if he mentioned something about Anya being with the Covenant when Sydney had disappeared? He didn't want Sydney to be hurt again.  
  
"Does she have any relatives?" Vaughn asked  
  
"They are all dead", the man replied  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The power of one begins with believing  
It starts in the heart  
Then flows through the soul  
And changes the world  
Imagine how life will be  
When we stand in unity  
Each of us holds the key  
To the power of one  
  
Four men sat in a car about a minute away from where Sydney and Vaughn's plane had landed. They all looked very impatient. Like they were waiting for someone to give them orders so they could carry out their mission.  
  
"Where did Sark go?" one of the men asked "Why hasn't he told us to get them yet?" "I don't know", two of them replied  
  
"Maybe he went out to get lunch for us"  
  
"Idiot"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And one by one  
We can make the world  
A much better place  
  
The power of one begins with believing  
It starts in the heart  
And flows through the soul  
And changes the world  
Imagine how life will be  
When we stand in unity  
Each of us holds the key  
Its inside of you and me  
Each of us holds the key  
To the power of one  
  
Ring.... Ring.... Ring....Ring.....  
  
"Answer the god damn phone Sark!" Lauren exclaimed as she waited for him to answer  
  
After a few more rings Lauren hung up in a huff. She needed to talk to Sark and she needed to talk to him now. He might be in great danger. Or maybe.... He already was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're a real tough cookie  
With a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
That's okay, lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it  
  
"Wake up, Sark", Anya yelled in a lovely voice  
  
Sark opened his eyes and found that Anya was staring right at him. He wasn't chained to a wall or a chair. And there was no more blood.  
  
"What is going on?" he asked "Why am I not chained up?"  
  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away "I like to do things a little differently", Anya replied "Get up"  
  
Sark got up and uttered only a soft scream because of his wound. In fact it didn't hurt that much for being right in his chest.  
  
"Ugh", Sark said  
  
You come on with the come on  
You don't fight fair  
That's okay, see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain,  
I get right back up on my feet again  
  
Anya ignored him. "Now we're going to have a little fight. If you win, then I let you go. If I win than you stay here. Got it?"  
  
"Bloody hell. You're crazy", Sark replied  
  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away  
  
"I know", Anya said and then she kicked him  
  
After a few minutes a voice spoke up. "Good I won" And then there was laughter followed after that statement  
  
You're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place!  
  
Hit me with your best shot...  
C'mon!  
Hit me with your best shot...  
Hit me with your best shot,  
Fire Away!  
  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days later Sydney and Vaughn arrived back at the CIA knowing a little more about the mysterious, Anya Perlo. At the end of the day Dixon sent Sydney home early because she was having one of her breakdowns for some unknown reason. When she got to the parking garage there was a body lying next to her car. It was the man that had met with Vaughn and her two days ago. Only this time, he had a bullet in his head and a note attached to him.  
Don't double cross me  
-Anya-  
  
"She'd kill me if I she found out that was telling you two information"  
  
A/N: Oooh, dangerous. I had to much coke. Blame it on them. Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
